


Shadow the hedgehog has a 300 foot long dick

by Yogurtjohnson



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: American Politics, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Choking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pedophilia, Police Brutality, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yogurtjohnson/pseuds/Yogurtjohnson
Summary: Shadow and Sonic go to new York for shadows 50th birthday, but there's a mix up and there room only has one bed?????? And they're both boys???????? And thYRE BOTH HEDGEHOGS???????!?!!??
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Shadow the hedgehog has a 300 foot long dick

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and I worked really hard on it so please be nice to me NO CRITICISM ALL COMMENTS WILL BE DELETED.

Sonic and shadow wolked down the hotel halway lines with rooms, watching the numbers as they passed by. 414, 416, 418, then the room that matched the number on the card handed to them by the hotel desk clerk. 420. They were in New York for shadows birthday. It was his 50th birthday so they had to do something speciel, considering that 50 is a pretty big milestone. that's why they were in New York. Shadow was a little concerned that Sonic wouldn't be able to go, since he was only 15, so he'd need his parents permission. That didn't end up being an issue though, since earlier this week when they were planning the trip, Sonic had broken it to shadow that his parents were dead. Though it was a little upset ing, shadow was overall relieved.

Shadow pushed open the door and flipped the light switch as he entered the room. The lights flickered for a few minutes then revealed the bed. The one king-sized bed in the middle of the hotel room. "GODDAMN IT!" Shadow shouted. "I TOLD THAT IDIOT WE NEEDED TWO BEDS. HOLY SHIT I HATE PEOPLE THAT EORK PART TIME SO MUCH!!!!!" 

Sonic gently grabed hold of the older hedgehogs arm. " hey, old sport, I know it's hard to understand at your age, but that lady was trying her best," Sonic said in a gentle voice that always managed to calm Shadow down.

" you're right Sonny," shadow said. " I was going to go and demand our money back and ask for a new room, but I'll leave the Woman at the front desk alone. I'll just sleep on the floor."

"NO" Sonic shouted. " We're here for your birthday, you deserve the bed."

"Hey, I'm not gonna let you sleep on the ground. We have a Kings sized bed, that's plenty of room for two people." Shadow replied.

" Your right, thank you" Sonic smiled.

Sonic put down his suitcase and unzipped it. It was empty. Hedgehogs don't wear clothes. He yawned and glances at the alarm clock that stood on a nightstand next to the Bed. It was ten o'clock. Since he had no pjamas to change into, he just went and slid into the bed. Shadow soon followed. They layed facing away from each other out of embarrassment. (What if we slept in the same bed and we were both hedgehogs 😳 and we were both boys🥺 and we were both😳). Being restless and getting a bit uncomfurble, Sonic turned around. His eyes were closed but he heard shadow moving around in the the bed. Sonic opened his eyes just a sliver and saw That shadow had turned around also. There was so much room 200 foot bed( hedgehog feet), yet theyre faces were so close together. Sonic was sure that shadow was doing this on purpose. 

"Shadow?" Sonic said softly

The older gentlemans eyelids fluttered open. 

"Yeah sonny!" He whispered quietly.

Sonic didn't know what to say so he simpley shut his eyes and started leaning forward, and then somethung stoped him. His nose. It was too long and got in the way cuz they were Hedgehogs Sonic. Lifted his head up which felt a little uncomfortable but he had to so they're mouths could reach. Then he kissed the old man. Shadow was shocked at first then melted knto the kiss, wrapping his hands around Sonic, intertwining his his fingers with Sonic's soft blue fur. Sonic moived his hands through the black quills bulging from shadows head. Both of them trying to pull the other headgehog closer. Sonic shoved his tounge further into shadows mouth. Shadow bitDown not meaning to.

"Oww," Sonic says

"Sorry," shadow says

The continue kissing. Shadow pushes his knee in-between Sonic's legs, making the younger boy grown. Shadow removes his lips from Sonic's and begins to sit up. 

"W-what?" Sonic says, delerius from the list he was feeling for shadow.

"Wait one minuet sweet heart, I'm gonna grab a condom from my suitcase." He unzipped his suitcase, filled with one condom. It was lightly used but shadow was trying to cut down on plastic, Sonic had been teaching him it was bad for the environment. "wait" Sonic said. " I don't want to use a condom. I want to be as close to yoy as possible."

"But, what of you get pregananat. And you're only 15!"  
" I don't care shadow, I loves you and I'd be happy to carry-on your child." Sonic smiled

Shadow smirked back at the boy and hopped on top of him. " If you say so." He said and reunited his lips with blue boy ungerneatg him. Sonic felt shadows shlong on his stomach, comparable to a Subway $5 foot long in length, girth, taste, price and desirability. Sonic couldn't wait to have that thing inside of him. 

Sonic squirmed with pleasure under the older headgehog on top of him. Shadows mouth disconnected from Sonic's and began moving down the young boys neck. He mouth was filled with quills which at any other moment would have been quite uncomfortable, but currently he was to overcome with lust to care. His mouth slowly moved down Sonic's body til he reached his..............you know ;))) ( penis and balls) which shadow promptly began sucking. Sonic let out a soft whimper as Shadow looked up into Sonic's emereald green eyes? Eye? Shadow never did know what to think of it as since there were two pupils but technically they were both part of the same connected eye. THough it may have been a bit confusing, shadow couldnt help but find every part of this orphan headgehog incredibly sexy. Shadow removed his mouth and looked up at Sonic with lustful eyes. 

"Are ya ready bud?" 

"I-I've never done this before." Sonic said, his blue face shifting to a bright shade of red.

"W-will it hurt?" the boy asked. 

"Only one way to find out!" shadowproceeded to jam his 300 foot (hedgehog feet) dick into Sonic. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Is that a good scream or a bad scream?" Shadow asked.

"Good scream Sonic responded as his pupil rolled back into his skull. 

Shadow beganthrusting into Sonic then suddenly stopped as he heard a knocking on the wall above him.

"HEY! BE QUIET IM WATCHIN' TV" ab angry muffled voice shouted from the next room over. 

"sorry!" the two hedgehogs yelled back in perfect unison, now feeling embarrassment, but shadow was overcome by lust for the sexy blue boy and began thrusting once more. He growned (quietly!!!!) from the pleasure of feeling Sonic's butt hole around his penis and balls. Shadow looked into his younger lovers eyes, then quickly looked away. Though he found the hedgehog incredible hot and sexy, seeing his eyes completely white (pupils still in his skull) was not exactly a turn on of Shadows. 

"Sorry" Sonic muttred, sensing what the older man was feeling and returned his pupil to their normal position. Shadow grunted and grabbed hold of Sonic throat, remember that Sonic had at one time mentioned that choking was a kink of his. 

Sonic tried to moan but all that Came out were a few strangled noises, considering that his esophagus was being crushed.  
Sonic's face was turning a darker shade of blue from the oxegen deprevation, so shadow knew he had to finish this up quickly. He Bagan thrusting faster, then removed his penis and balls from Sonic's juicy blue body. Sonic felt something hot his his stomach and looked down expecting to see white liquid on his stomach, but it wasn't white, it was red. His stomach was splatter with blood. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sonic asked.

"it's a condition" shadow turned away embarrassingly,His black face quills turning a bright shade of red

"Oh ok " Sonic said, then reached over and flipped the light switch. He collapsed on the bed and drifted away to sleep in shadows arms..


End file.
